headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Chile
Chile (Spanish: Chile) is the 22nd character in Head Soccer, and was added alongside Canada, Poland and Asura in Update 1.4. He is a five star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style Chile plays offensively as a CPU and seems to like heading the ball. It's quite hard to take over possession from him. Appearance Chile has semi-dark, slightly red skin, a golden earring and has his black hair in a ponytail. He has two purple lines drawn on his face, one on his crooked nose and one going down his chin, which could indicate that he is meant to look of native Chilean origin. He seems a bit lethargic and he has his eyebrows raised. His face looks a bit emaciated but has very large cheekbones. Power Shot: Snake Shot Chile's Power Shot is the Snake Shot. When the Power Shot starts, he yells "Snake Shot" in a sizzling, dark voice and a giant black viper with red glowing eyes appears above Chile with its tail flowing to where Chile's head is. Then the ball gets shot from the mouth of the snake with a downward slant similar to Brazil's and Canada's. If the ball hits the opponent he will get wrapped in snakes that make him unable to move, and pull him towards his own goal, so that Chile can just focus on kicking the ball into your goal, without your frozen body in the way. When the Snake Shot is used from about mid-field, depending on if Chile jumped, the Power Shot can be very hard to block and almost impossible to counter. However, it is pretty easy to stop if you have your own Power Shot. Power Shot duration : 2s Costume Chile does not own a standard costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Chile, you must achieve an SS Rank in Survival without Power Shot, or you can pay 2,100,000 points to unlock him. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks If you stand on the ground while using Chile's Snake Shot, you should stand on the midfield line or even a bit in front. The higher you jump, the further away you have to use it. When you use it when you jump to the maximum height, you should use it at the edge of the center circle. History Trivia *Chile is the third South American character. *Chile is alongside Sweden and Serbia one of the characters that have their hair in a tail. *He is the 4th person in the game to have earrings. Argentina, Netherlands, Portugal, Egypt, China, India, and Serbia are the others. *His shot can be thought as an improved version of Brazil's one as it has a wider range of scoring. *Interestingly, Chile's Snake Shot has defining features making the snake look like a fer-de-lance, a snake Peruvian in origin. *This shot could have something to do with one of the Indian myths, where two snakes fought for the control of the Earth, one wanted the Earth to rise, the other one wanted the water to rise. In the end, the Earth Snake won. *Chile's head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:South American Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 1.4 Category:Characters With Earrings Category:Tattooed Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume